1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal image forming apparatus which forms images on both sides of a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To print images on both sides of a medium, an image forming apparatus can be devised to include two print heads on opposite sides of the medium. However, this will increase manufacturing and operational costs of the image forming apparatus. An image forming apparatus can also be devised to include a single print head in which first and second surfaces of a medium are sequentially presented to the print head for double-sided printing. In this case, the print head is fixed while the medium rotates, or the print head moves between the two surfaces of the medium.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved thermal image forming apparatus including a print head which moves to first and second locations to face first and second surfaces of a medium to print an image on both sides of the medium.